creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
A kitten love
Mein Name ist Adam und ich bin 34 Jahre alt. Ich bin ein normaler Typ, gebeutelt vom Alltag und allein. Triste Monotonie von Tag zu Tag, immer wieder die gleichen Leute und immer wieder dieses quietschende “Guten Morgen, Adam“. Wie ich die Stimme meiner Mitarbeiterin Samantha hasste. Ja, mein Leben machte mir keinen Spaß, bis zu diesem einem Tag. Der 31. Oktober, auch bekannt als Samhain. Für die unter euch die es nicht kennen: Samhain, auch bekannt als Halloween, ist ein heidnisches Fest, an welchem die Toten unter uns wandeln. Creepy! Genau an diesem Tag ging einfach alles schief, was nur schief gehen konnte. Ich vergaß meine Termine, mein Chef, der mich ja eh schon schätzte, schnauzte mich an und der Wolkenbruch brach über mich, als ich meine Arbeit verließ. Tropfen des Regens perlten von meinen Wangen runter zum Kinn. „Wie schön, dass niemand meine Tränen sieht“ - dachte ich mir und trat meinen Weg nach Hause an bis ich stoppte und innehielt. Etwas am Straßenrand erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und so trat ich näher heran. Es war eine wunderschöne Katze, ich glaube ein Scottish fold, welche völlig intakt und tot war. Kennt ihr das?! Liebe auf den ersten Blick?! Hastig suchte ich nach einer Möglichkeit um diese Katze mitzunehmen, doch hatte ich nichts dabei. „Verdammt“, fluchte ich und blickte mich weiter um, um diese Schönheit mitnehmen zu können. Mein Blick blieb haften und mein Herz bebte vor Freunde. Schräg gegenüber von mir lag ein Edeka-Markt. Ja, die helfen dir immer. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Kichern rannte ich blindlings über die Straße, stürmte den Laden, überlegte was ich wohl kaufen sollte und entschied mich für einen billigen Energydrink, welcher nur von einer großen Plastiktüte transportiert werden konnte. Gedacht und getan! Zufrieden kreuzte ich erneut die Straße, hob das Kätzchen langsam hoch und barg es. „Ist das Ihre Katze? Sie lag gestern noch nicht hier“, sprach mich eine alte Dame an und ich nickte. „Äh ja, ich habe sie vermisst und nun endlich gefunden“. Mitleidig blickte mich die Dame an und ging weiter. Kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd blickte ich ihr nach. Wenn sie wüsste. Samt Miez und Energydrink machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Wieder diese Stille und Leere. Ikea, gemacht für Familien und gemacht für einsame Kerle, wie ich einer bin. Die Tüte legte ich auf meinen Küchentisch und musterte sie nachdenklich. Gott, wie krank war ich denn?! Ich schleppte tatsächlich einen Kadaver nach Hause. Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich diesen Gedankengängen und achtete weder Zeit noch Raum. Der Tag verging und ich trat die Reise zu meinem Traum an, allein. Das Bett war groß, zu groß und kalt, so verdammt einsam und da dachte ich an meine Katze. Langsam schob ich zuerst das linke und dann das rechte Bein vor und stand auf, betrat meine Küche und nahm das Kätzchen aus der Tüte. Meine Güte, so ein süßes Tier. Lächelnd legte ich mich wieder zu Ruh und hielt das tote Fleisch in meinen Armen. Es war kalt, aber je mehr ich es gegen meine Brust drückte um so mehr hatte ich den Eindruck, dass dieses kalte Gewebe meine Wärme annahm, es fühlte sich so echt und so verdammt richtig an! Vorsichtig glitten meine Finger durch das weiche Fell, meine Nase kitzelte ihr Näschen und ich war glücklich. Ich liebte dieses Kätzchen, es war meins und so schlief ich selig ein. „Come on Barbie, let's go Party“ dröhnte es um sechs Uhr schallend aus meinem Wecker und ich wurde massiv und brutal aus meinen Träumen gerissen. „Mensch, halt die Fresse“, und schon folgte der Faustschlag auf das Gerät. Mehr und mehr wurde ich munter, blickte nach rechts und sah dieses wunderschön schlafende Kätzchengesicht, doch etwas war komisch. Langsam hob ich die Decke und stellte erschrocken fest, dass eine seltsam bräunliche Flüssigkeit aus ihrem After trat. Schock! Ja, ich wusste, dass sie tot war und doch wusste ich es nicht aber schnell wurde ich Herr meiner wirren Gedanken, lächelte und streichelte das tote Wesen mit den Worten: “Schon gut, das passiert jedem mal“. Wenig später war ich schon auf meiner Arbeit, mit einem so breitem Grinsen, dass meine dumme Kollegin selbst ganz verdutzt war und ihre üblichen Worte vergaß. Der Tag war natürlich wie der andere und in meinem Kopf machte sich ein Song breit, der besser nicht hätte passen können. Während ich unterschrieb und absegnete, summte ich immer wieder „Monoton und Minimal“ von Welle: Erdball. Eine Band die ich schätzte und liebte. Endlich dröhnte die Klingel und offenbarte mir das Ende meiner Arbeit. So schnell wie möglich und mit absoluter Hastigkeit packte ich meine Tasche und stürmte nach Hause zu meinem Kätzchen. So verging die Woche voller Glückseligkeit zusammen mit meinem neuen, toten Freund. Diese heile Welt sollte jedoch nicht lange anhalten, nicht für mich und nicht für dieses vollkommene Wesen. Jeden Morgen sah ich nach dem Aufwachen wie das süße Antlitz der Katze mehr und mehr einer Fratze des Todes wich. Der süßliche Geruch nahm meine gesamte Wohnung ein und Fliegen tummelten sich in meinem Schlafzimmer, näherten sich an meinem Freund und setzten ihre Brut ab. Es war Zeit meine Katze nun gehen zu lassen obwohl sie schon lange fort war. Ihr zweiter Tod und mein erster. Verdammt, ich brachte es nicht über das Herz und verbrachte eine weitere Nacht neben der Leiche doch etwas störte mich. Es begann um exakt 0 Uhr, die Zeit an dem Dämonen und Geister ihr Unwesen trieben, die Dreifaltigkeit verhöhnten und das Portal zum Jenseits geöffnet war. Ich glaubte nie daran! War doch totaler Humbug und doch hatte ich Angst als ich aufwachte und spürte, dass meine Katze nicht mehr dort lag wo sie lag, all die Zeit. Mit langsamen, achtsamen Bewegungen knipste ich das Licht an und spannte alle Muskeln. Sie war nicht mehr da! Nur noch der Schatten und Fellfetzen fanden sich auf ihrem Platz. Nachdem ich diesen Schock nicht verdaut hatte begab ich mich auf die Suche und fand die Antwort. Stinkendes und von Maden übersätes Fleisch führte mich in die Küche wo ich auch mein Kätzchen fand. Wild fauchend und tot. Sie bewegte sich wild hin und her, ihr Auge fiel aus der kleinen Höhle und wabbelte vor ihrer Schnauze. Durch das Schütteln ihres Köpfchens fielen weitere Hautfetzen auf den Boden und legten die blanke Schädeldecke frei aus welcher sich weiche, rosige Masse presste. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, flüsterte ich, wand mich um und rannte. Mein Herz pochte und mein Atem fuhr wahre Achterbahn, bis ich voll gegen meine Haustür krachte und sie meine Stirn küsste. Alles schwarz um mich, wundervolle Ruhe und ein Schmatzen. -Moment mal-. Schmatzen?! Langsam schickte mich mein Unterbewusstsein zurück in die Wirklichkeit und etwas anderes ließ mich realisieren, dass ich nicht mehr ohnmächtig war. Schmerz. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen, nein, ich riss sie auf und starrte auf dieses Vieh, was einmal so unschuldig und rein war. Genüsslich bohrten sich die Fänge des toten Tieres in meine Rippengegend, welche fast schon frei gefressen war. Erneuter Schock. Ich wurde gefressen! Lebendig. Immer tiefer grub sich dieses Tier in meinen Körper wie eine Ratte, fraß sich durch bis zu meinem Magen, durchwühlte meine Eingeweide so spielerisch. Ich war längst nicht mehr da, aber spürte es und lächelte. Ja, mein Kätzchen liebte mich und ich liebte es ebenso denn Liebe geht durch den Magen. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende